Mischievous
by Druzilla
Summary: Orginally posted on SD-1.net under the name Jealous. This is slightly AU because Sarkney isn’t a ship on the show. Yeah, shocked me too. It's based on sarkney manips and usually never over 1000 words. -WIP-
1. Jealous

**Jealous**

_by : Dru_

Okay, this is very, very short. I guess you'd call it a drabble or something. It's somethin like 297 words. Based on **toxic karma's** manip and this idea of **Mrs. Curls** : _ooo i remember that one rach! yayness! that's yummy! drool.gif i always like the sarkney manips b/c my mind likes to come up with scenarios for them. in that one, syd's caught sark alone & is scolding him for being a little too playful with whoren & sark's trying to convince her it was a act._

Now if you wante to see the beautiful banner **sarandipity **made for this series of short scenes (_yes, this is **NOT** a one shot)_ and the manips I base these things on, your going to have to go to SD-1,net -- Alias Discussion (Non-Episode Related) -- Fan's Corner / Fiction -- Sark Fanfiction -- Jealous

The length of the chapter is as long as I see something in the manip that I can use. Or something that could have happened before or after. And off course, there's a diffrent manip for each part but they're all connected together. This manip (_manipulated Picture, if you didn't know already_) shows sark in the drivers seat of a car, with Syd straddling him there and such.

This is slightly AU because Sarkney isn't a ship on the show. Yeah, shocked me too.

So read and reply. :) Have fun. :p And don't bitch to me about out of character. Off course it is. Do you really think she'd hook up with sark any other way?

* * *

Julian sark was waiting for Lauren Reed to get there, that woman had no sense of time. He was about to just turn the car on and leave, he'd waited long enough. 

He's started the car when someone opens the passanger door and he thinks '_about bloody time_'. He turns around to say something to the blonde, but she's not blonde.

"Miss Bristow, what brings you here?" He asks her, as she just looks at him with annoyance in her eyes. She started to move and climb over to his seat. In the end she's straddling him at the waist, holding him there.

"Don't you think your taking your '_relationship_' with Vaughn's wife a little too far? It's getting on my nerves." She told him, as she had one black-gloved hand on his cheek.

"Jealous, love?" He asks her, smirk on his face before he sees that look in her eyes. Yes, jealous and not in a mood for his games. He better show her who really had his heart. "Seriously, Sydney, she's nothing. Just really to piss agent Vaughn off and keep her content." He tells her, before she shows him a smirk of her own and leans down to kiss him.

"It's funny when you think you might be losing me." She tells him, nipping at his lower lip. "Panic a bit. I can see it in your eyes. Just take things with her down a notch" She says to him, before slipping out the drivers door.

Few minutes later, Lauren finally slips into the same seat Sydney had occupied a while ago. "What the hell took you so long, Woman?" He asked her, annoyed. He should have left right after Syd slipped out of the car, but no, he just **HAD** to wait.

**

* * *

To Be Continued...to part two : nice?  
**

_A/N_ :lol. don't ask. I have no idea why I wrote that. I just thought Em had a nice idea, an off course, Rach's manip was the start of it all. :lol: So, thanks to Em and Rach. :D

What ya all think? Please, leave a review. :)


	2. Nice?

**Nice?**

_by : Dru_

_A/N_ : This is kinda a sequel and it's based on the manip you can find in thread I mentioned on S D - 1 , n e t. made by **CourtneyBrian**. I hope you don't mind me using it, It just inspired me and was exactly what I was looking for. :D

Thanks to **Sarkneyforever**, **Miss Bristow** and **aliaslvr05** for letting me talk to them about what I wanted to write and help me by telling me what they thought and such.

This one is 385 words. The manip shows Syd and Sark in a dressing room. Syd is putting on her dress for a mission, while Sark's just there. lmao.

* * *

Sydney Bristow was getting dressed, in a dressing room near the place where her and Vaughn were going on a mission, when she hears the door open. She turns around and no, doesn't see Vaughn. But a smirking Julian Sark looking her over, head to toe. 

"Julian, what are you doing here? Vaughn could walk in here, anytime. Your interupting me at work." She tells him, a perfected pout on her lips, but playfull glint in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sydney, you interupted me at my work and what you did was very cruel. Slipping into my car, kissing me and then leaving me to wait for the dreadful Miss Reed. Now is that fair?" He told her, as he got closer to her and put his hands on her waist. He lifted a hand to her face and put a strand of her chocolate brown (_like her eyes_) hair behind one ear.

"You deserved it." She told him, as she finished putting her dress on and he zips up the zipper on the side of her dress. Not because she needs help, but so he could also let his fingers feel her sideher side.

"Very funny, dear. Whatever you say, it was still not nice." He told her, before leaning in and kissing her neck. slowing moving up to the corners of her mouth, he started kissing her. Then they started to kiss, when there was a knock on the door. They ignore it, since it was locked from the inside, but then they hear a very unwelcome voice.

"Syd, are you ready?" Vaughn asked, from the other side of the door. Syd held back a laugh, and pushed Sark away. Look of pure amusment on her face as she held up a finger to her lips to tell Sark to shut the hell up.

"I'll be right there. Just a minute." She told him, before brushing her lips over Sark's again for a second and then she was on her way to the door. She unlocked it and slipped out the door.

Sark did the same when he was sure Vaughn and Syd were gone. Walked in a diffrent direction but going to the same place. After all, he was after the same things as they were. Why else would he here?

* * *

_A/N # 2_ : Hope ya liked it and enjoyed it. :D please, leave a reply because as I've said they make my day and make me write. :D 

_**To Be Continued...to Behave, blondie.**_


	3. Behave, blondie

_**Behave, blondie**_

_by : Dru_

**A/N** : So, here's nr.3. I really hope ya all like it. And thanks very much to **truthfull lies** and **sarkneyrocks**. Your help and all is very much appreciated.

But on with the fic and remember fic based on manip at sd-1,net thread. This one is 408 words. it has syd and sark talking while on the mission. Holding champagne flutes and all. Just read on.

* * *

"Cheers." Sark said to a annoyed sydney. 

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" She scolded him, through clenched teeth and trying to look like nothing

was wrong.

"No. I haven't lost it, just saw you here looking all lonely. Where is Agent Vaughn?" He asked her, before taking a sip from his glass of champagne.

"He's getting what we came for. They decided that I wasn't still well enough." Sydney told him, a bitter edge to her voice. She had a little accident and you'd think by the way they were acting she had broken a few ribs or something.

"Did you really think that I'd leave it up to agent boring to keep you entertained for the evening? Also where else are you going to find charm, boyish good looks and a smile that can kill? I regret to inform you that agent not so smart has none." He told her, ignoring her answear to his question and moved closer to her, smirking like only he could.

"What about will? He's blonde. He has blue eyes. He's **NOT** evil, as far as I know. He used to, at least, like me. Behave, blondie or I'll see if he still has a thing for me." She told him, pointing one finger at him while still holding her champagne-flute and grinning as she took a sip.

"But I thought you liked a little evil in your man." He whispered in her ear and as she pulled away, thanks to the shivers he was sending down her whole body, she noticed that he was practically pouting and when had he ever pouted before?

Syd looked up from Sark and saw across the room a puzzleed Vaughn. I guess it would be a strange sight ; Her and her arch-nemesis standing oh so close and if Vaughn had been early enough seen Sark whisper in her ear. Sark looks in the direction Syd is looking, smirks and walks away.

Then walks up a annoyed, but intrigued, Vaughn up to her. She only smiles at him and asks if he got the artifact. He says 'yeah' a bit distracted and asks what Sark wanted. Why the hell did he look so smug?

"It was just Sark being Sark. What else would you expect from the annoying prick?" Sydney told him, as she finished her champagne, put it on the table and lead Vaughn out of the party.

* * *

**To Be Continued**...(_when I find my cd that has the manips_) 

_A/N # 2_ : So, I'm not sure who made the manip I got ideas from for this part. But whoever made it, I hope you don't mind me using it.

Also this : _Also where else are you going to find charm, boyish good looks and a smile that can kill? I regret to inform you that agent not so smart has none._ Was written by **sarkneyrocks**.


End file.
